


Expansion

by Tanark



Series: NCIS OCs [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Gay, OC-Kolta - Freeform, apparently not, they have a kid, thought I was done with this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Abigail and Kolta Borin, married and working, decide to have a child. Trials of preparation, birth, and dealing with the life afterwards ensue.I don't know where this came from if I'm being honest. Just trying out the "having a kid" thing.





	Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this happened. Tell me what you think!

“Babe, come on.”

“I can still do my job, Abby!”

“It's cold out, just-”

“Think of the baby, I know, why do you think I wore three layers?”

I shook Abby’s hand off and pointed to the crime scene.

“We need to be there, and this sucker has a month to go. I'm fine.”

Abby sighed and nodded, shutting the car door.

“Just walk slowly. Please.”

I nodded and set off towards the crime scene, a hand around my belly. At almost eight months pregnant, I had gotten used to balancing the extra weight. Abby, however, hadn't gotten used to letting me do my job with an extra passenger. I wasn't allowed to go interview suspects anymore for fear of being shot, so desk work and crime scene investigation were all I could do.

Heck, Abby wasn't even supposed to be here, but apparently she was tipped off that I decided to go into the field. I rolled my eyes and pulled the camera from around my neck, taking in the victim. Older man, maybe sixty, dressed in a muddy uniform. Two bloody patches on his chest, likely the cause of death. He was on an Air Force base, hence my jurisdiction, but...the uniform wasn't ours.

“How’s it looking?”

“Dead soldier of some kind, but I'm afraid they aren't mine. Doesn't look like army, coast guard...oh no.”

“Naval?”

“Naval,” I groaned, slowly squatting down. Abby followed me down, looking around. I breathed heavily and decided crouching was harder than I remembered.

“It might not be them.”

“It'll be them, Abby,” I groaned, placing an arm over her shoulder and pushing off of her to stand. “Gibbs has got that sense, he'll be here.”

“Good call.”

I started in surprise and then sighed, turning slowly.

“Agent Gibbs.”

“Borins.”

Abby and Gibbs shook hands and he gestured down to my stomach.

“How's that going?”

“Good, good. He's growing well.”

I let out a slow breath as DiNozzo and McGee brushed past me, circling the body. McGee pulled out a print scanner and DiNozzo grumbled, gesturing back to the car. Gibbs waved a hand in front of my face suddenly and I realized my grip on my camera was slipping.

“Why don't you...let us take over. You know, go check his ID or the entry gate.”

I nodded, the smell of corpse already making me nauseous. My stomach couldn't take as much as it used to due to...well, due to the kid growing in it.

“Yeah. Thanks, Agent Gibbs.”

I headed back towards the car and heard Abby following me closely. I felt a shiver down my spine and groaned, looking around.

“Notice a bathroom nearby?”

“Uh...no. How bad?”

“Maybe...ten minutes till I wet myself. Five if he kicks again.”

\---------------------

I shoved my pillow further down, turning to settle my stomach against it. It felt so odd to have my stomach distend from against me. I didn't like it, sure, but sometimes the weight felt crushing if I was positioned oddly.

“Still uncomfortable?” Abby murmured against my back.

“Maybe. It's still so...weird. I feel like I should just be able to pop this growth off my stomach, but it's not…”

“Please don't pop the baby.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Borin.”

“Yes, Mrs Borin?”

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I honestly forgot about the name swap at times, but she never hesitated to use that one on me.

“Could you, uh, maybe scoot back for a second? I wanna try repositioning.”

Abby hummed and her warmth moved away. I turned slightly and pushed myself up, carefully resettling my stomach along the pillow.

“Ah, that's better.”

“Can I move back now?”

“Mm-hm.”

Abby settled back into her position, moving my hair out of the way and draping an arm over me. She got cold in the winter and I didn't, meaning I had to deal with her chilly feet and occasional double blankets.

“What school are we gonna send him to?”

I blinked. I had looked at a daycare, but not a full school.

“Good question. There's Norfolk Elementary...it's a little far though. Umm...there's that charter school just south of the air base.”

Abby hummed and moved her hand down to cup the bottom part of my stomach, running her fingers over it.

“We can look during maternity leave.”

I nodded.

“Goodnight.”

\---------------------

“Gibbs, what is it?”

I gripped the edge of the bullpen and sighed in relief. We had just taken the stairs up because the elevator was broken and Agent Gibbs had insisted that he needed our presence.

“Aw hell, Borin, you didn't need to drag her up the stairs, I only needed one of ya!”

I glared at him for a second before sitting down on top of Bishop’s desk, running my hand over my stomach.

“Great time to mention that. What do you need me for, then?”

“I need your primary pictures from the scene. DiNozzo lost the flash drive you gave him and I don't have your email.”

“Wha-phone calls, Gibbs?”

“Mine’s broken! You gonna send ‘em or not?”

Abby rolled her eyes and I pulled out my phone, opening up my storage.

“All of the pictures? Didn't you guys take your own?”

“Yeah, but it started raining when Ducky got there, washed away some of the debris. Figured you got a few better shots.”

I nodded and handed Abby my phone, leaning back. She mumbled something to Gibbs and McGee called out when he had the photos. DiNozzo started comparing some of them to theirs and Gibbs turned back to us.

“That's it. You can go now, get some rest.”

“Thank you. Kol?”

“Yeah, one sec,” I said, rubbing my stomach. “This kid suddenly decided he wanted to say hi to everyone.”

Abby held a hand over my stomach and waited. I lowered it to where the last kick had been, and waited. It took a few seconds, but I felt a little jolt and Abby smiled.

“Tough guy already.”

“Hey, Agent Borin?”

Abby and I both looked over to see Bishop next to us.

“Oh, right. Same last name.”

“Got a question?”

“Um, if I can ask...what made you decide to have a kid?”

I chuckled and Abby smiled wryly. She put a hand on my shoulder, leaning closer to Bishop.

“She lost a bet.”

Bishop blinked and then looked confused.

“Wait, what? What kind of bet?”

“See, okay, we knew we wanted to have a kid, you know, but uh...this one wasn't sure she wanted to carry it, so...we decided that whoever won a bet wouldn't...wouldn’t carry it.”

“Okay that sounds bad,” I interjected, “but we were both capable of having one, you know, but I just...I never thought of doing it until Abby suggested...and then it was a work argument, and then a “who’s in better shape to do it” argument, and finally we just...we just, uh…”

“We played chess for it.”

Bishop’s expression grew more and more concerned with each second.

“So...you two decided who was going to carry a baby...over a game of _chess_? Like, decided who would carry a baby for nine months and birth it?”

“Yep.”

I rolled my eyes as Abby beamed.

“She was always better at chess. Of course I am fine with the idea, but...would've been nice to see her struggling to sit up in the morning and puking over the toilet.”

“Can't you tell my wife loves me so?” Abby chuckled, and Bishop nodded hesitantly.

“The thing is, though, since I’m carrying the kid, she has to do everything else,” I drawled, putting an arm up on her shoulder. “Including carrying, washing, most of the cooking, cleaning...especially since she won't let me do all of my job.”

“You know it's dangerous.”

“So are _stairs_!”

Abby scoffed and turned away, raising her arms up.

“Gibbs, how cautious were you with Shannon?”

“Bubble-wrapped everything with corners, didn't let her drive without me, got rid of most of the alcohol in the house.”

“Oh, driving! Why didn't I think of that? It's stressful, dangerous, you could go into contractions and lose control of the vehicle-”

“Oh for Christ’s _sake_ ,” I groaned, slipping off of Bishop’s desk. “I am going home, and you can either come with me or get a cab.”

“Oh no, you give me those car keys!”

Abby reached into my pocket and I briefly fought her before sighing in exasperation and tossing the keys at her.

“Fine! I blame you for this, Gibbs. I'm going to have her call you during labor just so I can yell at you and not feel guilty about it!”

I heard him chuckle softly and shook my head. Abby was grinning as she opened the door to the stairs, offering me an arm.

“Going down?”

“Not on you,” I whispered playfully, and she was not expecting it. I got a chuckle out of her after a second, a gentle punch to the shoulder and a hand on my elbow.

\---------------------

I woke up to a wave of pain in my stomach, one that made me lurch forwards.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I hissed, cradling my stomach. I pushed myself up and to the side of the bed, sitting up. I was sweaty, I realized. Had this been happening for a while?

I looked over at the clock and groaned. It was way too early to be awake. I shifted my pillow and laid down at an angle, grabbing my phone. If this was actually it, I needed to be ready.

Just over twelve minutes later, another one happened. My legs curled inwards and I grabbed Abby’s shoulder, shaking her awake.

“Mm? What? What time-”

“Abby, it's happening.”

She pushed herself up slowly, not registering my words.

“What? What's happen-”

I saw her jolt and her eyes went wide.

“Baby?”

“Yep. Contractions and I think…I think my water is breaking, or it broke already, God-”

Sure enough, I felt a dampness on the sheets that wasn't sweat, and blood was roaring in my ears. Abby was up and grabbing her shoes, flicking on the lights and rounding the bed. I shook slightly when I stood, cursing the tightness in my muscles. Abby grabbed three jackets and helped me into one, tucking the other two under her arm.

“Sh-shoes.”

“Right.”

She bent down to help and I shoved my feet into some sneakers as Abby ran into the kitchen. She already had a bag set up for this, and grabbed her keys with it.

“Let’s go.”

**

Being wheelchaired around would've been fun if I wasn't panting and in pain.

“Christ almighty, oh my-”

I bit down on my lip, leaning forwards.

“First time having a kid?” The man pushing me asked, and I nodded. “My sister has three, always complains. The epidural will take the major pain away, all you have to do is push when they tell you.”

I nodded fervently, looking back. We had stopped outside an elevator, but Abby was still trailing down the hall on her phone.

“Abigail, I'm going to break your neck if you don't get over here,” I snapped, and she swallowed, shutting her phone.

“Gibbs is on his way, said he didn't want to miss-”

I grabbed her hand and squeezed, cutting her off as we entered the elevator. A nurse was on it and began checking my pulse and looking me over, a clipboard in hand.

“Sorry, sorry. Just-remember when I said that...getting shot in the shoulder was the worst pain I'd ever experienced?”

“Yeah?”

“This is topping it, someone please get me an epidural,” I groaned, and the nurse tried to wave Abby away as we came out of the elevator. They rolled me up to a bed and the man quickly lifted me up and had me laid out before I could blink.

“Doctor’s coming, in the meantime we’re going to start an IV and get you prepped. Have you ever had a baby before?”

“No,” I grunted, shivering as they winched the bed higher.

“Ma’am, we have to take her back to the birthing rooms now,” the nurse said, gesturing something to her partner. Abby looked down at me and clenched my hand in hers, biting her lip.

“Am I not allowed in?”

“It's a sanitation issue, ma’am, you can ask the resident to scrub you in but you'll likely miss the beginning of the birth.”

“Abby, go, go and-and do whichever, just-just make sure Gibbs doesn't get back there,” I laughed, and she nodded quickly.

“I promise he won't, I-I love you,” she whispered, kissing my hand. The nurse dragged me off and a contraction made me cry out again before I could answer.

**

The next part was hazy. I got on the epidural and the doctor started a timer. I felt like I was trying to push a brick down my throat. It was difficult, and I felt like something was ripping down there, but possible. My vision got a little dim once I heard the cries and I squeezed the nurse’s hand before everything went dark.

When I awoke, it was lighter outside and the same nurse was sitting nearby, organizing a table with tools on it. She came over when she saw I was awake.

“What...what just happened?”

“You...passed out.”

I immediately flushed red, ducking my head down.

“Hey, that is a perfectly fine response to birthing a child. The epidural may have numbed the pain, but you were still doing some hard pushing. We got worried for a second, you lost a bit of blood. Stitched you up good, though, should heal in a few days.”

I nodded, running a hand through my hair.

“Where-where is he? My-my baby? And, uh, can my wife come in now?”

“The baby is being cleaned and swaddled, he'll be out soon. I'll go notify your spouse, only they can come back as of now.”

**

“Hey.”

I snorted at the sight of Abby in hospital scrubs.

“You know you don't have to wear those now. The birth is over.”

She shrugged, looking at me carefully.

“I’ll admit, I was scared when you passed out,” Abby said, running a hand over my arm. I took her hand and squeezed it, sitting up further.

“Well, I was really out of it. It didn't hurt, but it was...strenuous.”

Abby nodded absently, running a hand through my hair. I leaned over, against her torso and exhaled. Her presence enough was relaxing, and I felt tired from the whole thing. There was a knock at the door and a nurse edged in, grinning. I felt myself smile wearily as she rocked a complaining bundle in her arms.

“Oh wow,” Abby whispered, watching as the nurse lowered the boy into my arms. I carefully leaned him against my chest, biting my lip. Tears were welling up already, and I quickly wiped one away.

“He's going to have your hair,” I choked out, sniffling. That was one thing I had really, really wanted. Unlike Abby, my hair grew darker and darker as I got older, and it would be brown soon. The donor we had used was a redhead, and a vibrant one at that.

“Gibbs...uh, Gibbs wanted to know the name. I told him our plan for the first, your picks: Dylan or Deryn. And for mine…”

“Does he need a middle name, though?”

Abby gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, pulling the kid closer to my chest.

“Okay, okay. So here we have Dylan…”

“Malloy. Dylan Malloy Borin.”

I hummed.

“I like it.”

Abby leaned over and kissed my forehead, wiping her cheeks once. I knew she was trying to be stoic about this, trying not to be too vulnerable.

“Ah shoot,” I said, suddenly remembering.

“What is it?”

“I forgot to yell at Gibbs while I was in labor,” I chuckled, and Abby gave me the most amused look.

“Well, you'll never get that chance again.”


End file.
